Sleep is a very important part of human's daily life, and sleep quality has a great impact on various aspects of one's metal and physical status, such as one's fatigue, mood, attention, and concentration, etc. High quality sleep can make a big difference in one's quality of life. Therefore, it is important and highly desired to optimize the way to wake people up. In existing intelligent sleep management systems or alarm management systems, a general system framework often includes a sensor input module to monitor a user's sleeping-stage and a decision making module to decide when to trigger an alarm.
The current so-called “intelligent” systems may not be real intelligent systems because they are unable to find a personally optimized wake-up solution for each user. The most commonly used strategy for the decision module is to set up a wake-up threshold and trigger the alarm when the user's sleeping-stage reaches a wake-up threshold within a time frame (usually thirty minutes before) of the user-set alarm time.
However, when a user is in deep sleep during the wake-up time frame, such strategy may be unable to find a sweet spot to trigger the alarm, and the user may be forced to wake up from his or her deep sleep when the time is running out. Even when the existing intelligent sleep management systems or alarm management systems do find a good wake-up point when the user's sleep stage hits the threshold, the wake-up point may not be guaranteed to be the optimized wake up point because the user may go back to deep sleep again. In addition, different users may prefer different wake-up thresholds.
Thus, the existing intelligent sleep management systems or alarm management systems may not be configured with personalized settings, i.e., the existing intelligent sleep management systems or alarm management systems may not be personalized. Moreover, the existing intelligent sleep management systems or alarm management systems are based on monitoring the user's sleeping-stage from sensor data (e.g., data collected by cellphones, wearable band, etc.), which may be very noisy and unreliable.
The disclosed systems and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.